


Wear your heart on your skin

by Timothy_Route



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Artist!Grantaire, Artist!Montparnasse, Bad Parenting, Drug Use, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, F/M, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, Grantaire is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Montparnasse is messed up but not evil, Past Abuse, Patron-Minette - Freeform, Tattoos, and capable of being terrible, tattoo shop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timothy_Route/pseuds/Timothy_Route
Summary: Jehan ha deciso che è il momento giusto per presentare il suo nuovo fidanzato ai Les Amis. E' evidente che Montparnasse non sia proprio il ragazzo ideale, ma in qualche modo, Jehan è convinto che tutto andrà per il meglio. No, non cambierà niente.Ovviamente, cambierà tutto.





	Wear your heart on your skin

RUN BOY, RUN

«Devo proprio chiedertelo Jehan, sei sicuro di quello che fai?» gli chiese Eponine per quella che doveva essere la sedicesima volta nell’arco della giornata. «Lo so che ha dei begli occhi, ma ti assicuro che non ne vale la pena».  
«Disse la volpe che non arriva all’uva» ribatté il ragazzo preso in questione, chino sopra un tavolo luminoso, su cui la mano armata di pennarello scivolava rapida a tracciare le linee di un nuovo lavoro. I lunghi capelli neri erano raccolti in una coda tanto sbrigativa quanto precisa – non volesse il cielo che gli si possa contestare l’acconciatura – così da lasciare scoperto il viso, pallido e affilato, illuminato dal led del tavolo da disegno. Non scollò gli occhi dal suo bozzetto, neanche quando Eponine scoppiò in una risata volutamente esagerata, finalizzata a esprimere tutta l’assurdità dell’affermazione del collega.  
«’Nas, non solo sei l’uva più raggiungibile di tutta Parigi, ma sei anche fottutamente acerbo, te lo dico io. E qui “acerbo” è una metafora per “testa di cazzo”».  
«E tu devi farti una scopata, amore mio».  
Con l’espressione più sconvolta che riuscì a produrre, si voltò verso l’amico, con uno sguardo allusivo come a dire «Vedi? Lo vedi che è un coglione e che devi scappare a gambe levate?»  
In tutta onestà, Jehan non poteva dire di non vedere. Montparnasse era tutto ciò che gli avevano insegnato a temere, ripudiare, disprezzare persino: arrogante e insolente (per usare degli eufemismi), vanitoso ed egocentrico come un bambino di sei anni, dedito ad ogni tipo di vizio, impulsivo senza alcun riguardo per le conseguenze. Difficilmente portava a termine una conversazione senza infarcirla con una buona dose di volgarità e insulti gratuiti – alle volte anche parecchio creativi, bisognava riconoscerlo – e comunque era incapace di articolare un discorso organico, ben organizzato, con un qualsivoglia riferimento culturale al di fuori di Star Wars.  
Tante volte, in quei tre mesi, Jehan aveva meditato di dover scappare. Non aveva mai davvero pensato di farlo, ma sempre e solo di doverlo fare. Avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni, dopotutto: quella storia non avrebbe mai avuto alcun lieto fine, neanche se fosse stata raccontata in uno di quei romanzi che lui leggeva da ragazzo e che l’altro probabilmente usava per nascondere la droga. Le norme delle relazioni interpersonali esigevano che due persone, per essere compatibili al punto da poter costruire una sana e duratura intesa, dovessero quantomeno condividere interessi, abitudini, progetti di vita. Loro non avevano niente d tutto ciò. Montparnasse lavorava come tatuatore nello studio del padre di Eponine – uomo misterioso che, per quanto ne sapeva lui, non aveva mai messo piede nel negozio – e spendeva tutto quello che guadagnava in vestiti e serate quantomeno dissolute. Jehan era tra i migliori studenti di Lettere antiche alla fottuta Sorbonne di Parigi, e quell’ambiente colto e altolocato, capoluogo del dibattito politico e sociale, era il suo ambiente naturale: lì trascorreva le sue giornate, e da lì proveniva la gran parte del suo giro di amicizie. Amicizie buone, sane, del genere che si costruisce sulla reciproca fiducia.  
Al contrario, Montparnasse frequentava individui piuttosto… inquietanti. Al di là dei suoi due colleghi, che Jehan aveva ormai imparato a conoscere e apprezzare, c’erano altri ragazzi che gli ronzavano intorno: alle volte si presentavano allo studio, tiravano dritto ignorando tutti, bisbigliavano qualcosa concitatamente al suo ragazzo e si volatilizzavano, lasciandosi dietro un tanfo di alcool e fumo. Una volta aveva provato a chiedere informazioni ad Eponine, ma lei si era limitata a liquidare la questione con un: «Sono un branco di coglioni, stacci lontano. Lo farebbe anche lui, se avesse un minimo di sale in zucca», seguito da un’occhiataccia in direzione di Montparnasse, in quel momento impegnato a discutere con un ragazzo basso, quasi minuto, con indosso una felpa nera troppo grande per lui e troppo pesante per il clima. Uscendo, quello gli aveva rivolto un solo sguardo, rapido ma abbastanza intenso da lasciargli sulla pelle una sensazione di disagio che non era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso fino a sera, quando Montparnasse lo aveva riaccompagnato a casa, nell’appartamento che aveva in affitto nei pressi dell’Université, per passare il resto della notte a rotolarsi nel letto senza ritegno e senza più pensieri.  
Sì, Jehan sapeva benissimo che avrebbe dovuto scappare, che quello non era il suo posto, che tra le braccia di Montparnasse avrebbe trovato solo problemi e delusioni. Ma, con altrettanta viva intensità, sapeva di non volere, in nessun modo, fuggire da lì.  
«A questo riguardo, potrebbe non avere tutti i torti, sai ‘Ponine?». Una terza voce si era levata dal divano della saletta d’ingresso, su cui stava distesa una sagoma scomposta, posizionata in modo tale da sembrare un tutt’uno con la stoffa verde scuro dei cuscini, eccezion fatta per la massa di capelli neri che spuntavano dal cappuccio della felpa, appena sopra un paio di occhiali scuri.  
«Non avevi una sbronza da smaltire, R?»  
«Sono multitasking.» borbottò il divano.  
«Che culo, eh?» ribatté lei, lanciando a Jehan uno sguardo complice. Lui si limitò a sorridere educatamente, ancora troppo esterno alle dinamiche del trio per permettersi di partecipare alle varie prese in giro. Anche se Eponine - nonostante gli suggerisse di fuggire a gambe levate circa ogni giorno - aveva tutta l’aria di volercelo far entrare a tutti i costi, in quel gruppo. Del resto, era comprensibile. Non conosceva a fondo Grantaire, ma di primo acchito aveva tutta l’aria di essere piuttosto intrattabile, anche se forse questa impressione era dovuta al fatto che era in uno stato quasi costante di ebrezza e/o astinenza che gli rovinava l’umore. Per il resto, sembrava un bravo ragazzo: dotato di un’ironia pungente, che spesso scivolava nel sarcasmo, e di una straordinaria capacità di cogliere il lato negativo di ogni cosa, era d’altronde anche capace di gratuite gentilezze e di un’allegria che non ci si sarebbe aspettati dalla sua grossa mole e dal suo viso scuro.  
D’altra parte, conosceva abbastanza bene Montparnasse da essere sicuro che fosse decisamente intrattabile. Perciò era perfettamente comprensibile che la ragazza, povera malcapitata tra due personalità ingestibili, chiedesse a gran voce l’intervento di un esterno, un complice dotato di una qualsiasi capacità empatica che stemperasse quell’eterno battibeccare all’interno dello studio. Ciononostante, non perdeva occasione per ricordagli quello che lui già sapeva benissimo: doveva scappare.  
E fermo lì restava, con le gambe a penzoloni dal bancone della reception su cui si era seduto, con affianco Eponine che trascriveva i dettagli degli appuntamenti dei due ragazzi su un quaderno. E non solo non fuggì via, ma neanche cambiò idea riguardo ai suoi programmi per la serata seguente: avrebbe approfittato del party per festeggiare i tre anni dall’apertura del ThenardTattoo Studio per presentare Montparnasse ai suoi amici. Sarebbe stata una festa enorme - dato l’assurdo successo che il negozio aveva avuto in quell’ultimo anno – e piena di persone, tra cui un discreto numero di conoscenti in comune che avrebbero potuto moderare la situazione in caso di fiasco.  
“Sarà ora o mai più” aveva pensato, mentre aiutava Eponine a stendere la lista degli invitati all’evento, qualche sera prima, e aveva visto il nome di Bahorel e di Musichetta tra gli ospiti. A quanto pareva, entrambi si portavano addosso i disegni di Grantaire, e - secondo i suoi calcoli - questo doveva comportare che avrebbero approvato la sua nuova relazione. O almeno, così sperava. Si voltò a osservare quello che ormai si azzardava a definire come “il suo ragazzo”, ancora immerso nel proprio lavoro, e sospirò. Poteva già immaginare come lo avrebbero giudicato: lo sguardo di disapprovazione che Enjolras avrebbe lanciato ai suoi vestiti firmati, prodotto di quelle multinazionali contro cui lui si scagliava quotidianamente; Combeferre che scuoteva la testa di fronte ai suoi modi violenti, tipici di chi non è abituato a usare le parole per farsi valere, ma i pugni; l’espressione perplessa di Marius mentre si domandava come mai un maschio indossasse tutto quell’eyeliner attorno agli occhi; Courfeyrac che… beh, si comportava da Courfeyrac, con il suo patologico bisogno di proteggere chiunque – ma soprattutto lui – dai mali del mondo – ma soprattutto dai suoi flirt. Non che i Les Amis fossero chiusi o intolleranti, tutt’altro, ma erano pur sempre un gruppo di studenti universitari, nati in famiglie benestanti e cresciuti nella mondanità parigina e, per quanto pieni di ideali liberali e progressisti, niente poteva cancellare che tali idee provenivano in realtà da un ambiente privilegiato, diverso da quello a cui erano indirizzate.  
«Ho un profilo Instagram, se vuoi rifarti gli occhi» disse, sempre rivolto al tavolo, ma con un sorriso compiaciuto che tradiva quanto in realtà gli piacesse essere guardato. Non che ne facesse segreto, per carità, era l’unico essere al mondo in grado di vantarsi anche della propria vanità.  
«Ma io non ce l’ho; come faccio a stalkerarti?»  
«Non hai Instagram?» si intromise Eponine, scioccata. «Perché mai?»  
«Non è un dovere civico ‘Ponine.» bofonchiò Grantaire dal divano, la voce attutita dai cuscini in cui aveva affondato il viso. Forse aveva davvero una sbornia da smaltire, dopotutto.  
«Ma andiamo, è così instagrammabile, coi capelli lunghi e i vestiti da hipster! Praticamente una trappola per i likes».  
«Lascia perdere ‘Nine, è senza speranza. Non può incoraggiare una multinazionale, è contro la sua natura». Finalmente aveva distolto la sua attenzione dal disegno a cui stava lavorando: lo fissò ancora un secondo, poi scrollò le spalle e iniziò a rimettere a posto i pennarelli.  
«Sarà… però è uno spreco».  
Erano già le otto passate, il negozio era chiuso ai clienti da più di mezz’ora, ma i tre ragazzi erano ancora tutti lì: Jehan aveva il sospetto che nessuno di loro smaniasse per andare a casa. Tranne Montparnasse che, se non fosse stato un tale insopportabile perfezionista nel suo lavoro, avrebbe già buttato all’aria baracca e burattini per rinchiudersi in quello che lui chiamava “appartamento”, ma che somigliava più al ripostiglio del Vittoriale d’annunziano, pieno com’era di cianfrusaglie di cattivo gusto.  
«Comunque sia» continuò, voltandosi per riporre il disegno in una cartella appoggiata al muro «non può impedirmi di pubblicare il suo instagrammabile musino sul mio, di profilo».  
«In effetti, posso. Si chiama “legge sulla privacy”, non so se ne hai mai sentito parl..»  
«Sì sì, me lo spieghi a casa?». In tempo zero, si era già infilato la giacca e estratto una sigaretta da pacchetto che teneva in tasca: pronto a levare le tende.  
Non se lo fece ripetere: saltò giù dalla scrivania e afferrò il suo zaino, ancora pieno dei libri che si era portato dall’università venendo lì.  
«Ciao tesoro, e ricorda: sei ancora in tempo per ripensarci e scaricare questo stronzetto» gli bisbigliò Eponine, baciandogli la guancia. «Ciao ‘Parnasse».  
«Ciao stronzi» replicò lui, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. Poteva quasi percepire il dito medio che Grantaire gli stava mostrando dal divano. 

«Andiamo da te?».  
Ultimamente, era quella la loro routine: Jehan terminava le sue lezioni all’università, prendeva la metro per Château d'Eau, si incamminava lungo la Rue du Faubourg Saint-Denis, superava i vari bar e negozi di dubbio gusto, fino ad arrivare in Rue Paradis, dove si trovava la ThenardTattoo. Lì, aspettava che i ragazzi terminassero gli appuntamenti della giornata, chiacchierando saltuariamente con l’uno e con l’altro, e costantemente con Eponine, che restava alla reception a gestire appuntamenti e contabilità. In un certo senso che ancora non gli era chiaro, era lei a gestire tutto il negozio, per conto del padre che non si presentava mai. Una volta suonata l’ora in cui Montparnasse decideva di averne avuto abbastanza (il che poteva accadere alle cinque così come alle dieci e mezza), allora potevano andare a casa. “Casa” era sempre l’appartamento di Jehan in zona Sorbonne: un monolocale moderno e luminoso, che i suoi genitori gli avevano comprato quando si era iscritto all’università, abbandonando il nido famigliare a Marsiglia. Solo a quel punto, quando la porta blindata dell’appartamento si chiudeva alle loro spalle, Jehan sentiva di essere vivo. Non che la sua vita gli dispiacesse o fosse monotona, ma con Montparnasse tutto assumeva una sfumatura diversa, più eccitante e magari anche un po’ spaventosa. Forse perché entrambi erano coscienti dell’assurdità di quella relazione, o perché non avevano mai molto tempo per frequentarsi, sta di fatto che il suo sguardo era sempre famelico, sempre possessivo. Non, come spesso gli era accaduto, nel senso di volerlo accudire e proteggere da tutto ciò che di brutto e cattivo ci fosse al mondo, ma in un modo più feroce, impulsivo, come se sapesse perfettamente che il loro tempo insieme era contato e volesse poter prendere quei minuti tra le mani, stringerli e impedirgli di andare via. Ovviamente non ne aveva modo e così, invece, stringeva le braccia di Jehan, possedeva la sua bocca, il suo corpo, come se temesse di vederselo strappare dalle braccia in ogni secondo. E Jehan si lasciava prendere, sì. Sconsiderato, avventato, si lasciava trasportare da quel fiume in piena che era Montparnasse, come una nave lasciata alla deriva in una tempesta. Ma, di tutto questo, era consapevole. Mentre le mani affusolate del ragazzo lo spogliavano, mentre le sue unghie laccate di nero gli graffiavano la schiena, mentre i suoi denti leggermente storti e mai corretti gli lasciavano eloquenti segni sul collo, Jehan sapeva di avere il controllo, perché sapeva chi aveva di fronte. Montparnasse non gli aveva mai promesso nulla, mai offerto niente, mai presentato una versione edulcorata di sé. «Sembri uno che ha bisogno di una sigaretta» gli aveva detto, quella prima sera in cui si erano conosciuti «e sembri anche uno che mi scoperei volentieri». Jehan non fumava, e non andava con gli sconosciuti, ma quella sera era stanco: stanco di vivere sotto una campana di vetro, stanco degli appuntamenti tutti uguali, stanco di sentire il mondo che gli sfiorava la pelle, passandogli accanto a tutta velocità e lasciandogli addosso nient’altro che qualche brivido e tanta curiosità. Soprattutto, era stanco di scrivere di emozioni che non conosceva. Sapeva amare – su questo non c’erano dubbi – ma più passava il tempo, più si accorgeva di non riuscire più a stupirsi, a tremare, a piangere. Montparnasse era tutto problemi e niente promesse: un’incognita spaventosa in cui affondare fino alla punta dei capelli, e Jehan non aveva paura. Non ne aveva avuta quella sera, quando si era ritrovato senza pantaloni sul retro del locale con l’altro ragazzo accovacciato tra le sue gambe, e non ne aveva adesso che erano passati quasi tre mesi e Montparnasse non era cambiato di una virgola. 

Il sole era già tramontato, quando Eponine si decise a chiudere il negozio. Si avvicinava l’ora di cena, in cui avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi la sua indecente famiglia per almeno sessanta minuti, prima di essere libera di allontanarsi. Se non fosse stato per il nome di suo padre sul contratto dell’attività, avrebbe già mollato quel branco di animali al loro destino. Ma il negozio - su cui lei sputava sangue e in cui lui non aveva mai messo piede - fruttava molto, e lui reclamava ogni centesimo. Era suo padre a spartire i guadagni, lui e nessun altro. Così, teneva per sé il grosso delle entrate, lasciando a lei e ai ragazzi uno stipendio da fame, sufficiente appena a pagare vitto e alloggio in quella città succhiasangue che era Parigi. Tuttavia, lei sembrava essere l’unica del gruppo a mal sopportare quella situazione: quando ne parlava, con tutta la rabbia e la foga che il suo corpo minuto poteva contenere, Grantaire scrollava le spalle, intascandosi quel poco che gli spettava con la rassegnazione di chi non combatte le ingiustizie perché convinto di aver perso in partenza. Mentre Montparnasse… lui aveva dei conti in sospeso con il vecchio.  
Eponine non era mai riuscita a fare chiarezza su quell’argomento, combattuta tra l’affetto che provava per quel ragazzo che ronzava attorno alla sua famiglia da quando lei aveva dieci anni e lui pochi di più, e la ferrea volontà di volersi tenere quanto più possibile lontana dalle attività criminali di suo padre, in cui lo sapeva immischiato. Aveva passato anni a fingere di non sapere, di non vedere, di non capire. Ma più cresceva, più diventava difficile fingere che i continui trasferimenti da una bettola all’altra, l’infinito andirivieni di uomini coi denti gialli e le catene d’oro, le armi nascoste nel cassetto dei calzini e nella confezione dei biscotti in cucina, fossero solo stranezze di una famiglia comunque per bene. E Montparnasse, emaciato e arrabbiato, faceva avanti e indietro dalla stanza che suo padre usava come ufficio per i suoi “affari”: entrava coi vestiti macchiati di sangue e usciva pulito, con un blocco di banconote che gli rigonfiava il fianco dei pantaloni nuovi, mentre quelli vecchi bruciavano nel camino dell’”ufficio” del vecchio Thenardier. Più realizzava gli eventi che stavano dietro queste situazioni di quotidiana amministrazione, meno ne voleva sapere. Aveva desiderato fuggire per tutta la sua vita, e, spesse volte, aveva sognato di portare Montparnasse con lei. Ma quelli come loro non scelgono il proprio destino, non c’è fuga dalla povertà, e ancor meno dal crimine. Così si era ritrovata a gestire una delle attività collaterali di suo padre, uno schifo di negozio di piercing e tatuaggi, al limite delle norme igieniche, che serviva principalmente da copertura per riciclare le entrate dello spaccio di cocaina, mentre Montparnasse scivolava sempre più a fondo nel buco nero della criminalità e della droga, allontanandosi da lei. Frustrata e rabbiosa come un animale in gabbia, Eponine non aveva potuto fare altro che rimboccarsi le maniche e cercare di tirare fuori il meglio da quella situazione: doveva lavorare per suo padre? Benissimo, ma voleva Montparnasse solo per lei. Sfortunatamente per il vecchio, questa clausola comprendeva far passare il ragazzo per una clinica di riabilitazione: a stento si reggeva in piedi, figurarsi tenere in mano un ago. Debito inestinguibile, a quanto pareva, visto che ancora lo stavano ripagando, ma valso ogni centesimo: Montparnasse si era ripulito, e aveva anche – in qualche misterioso modo – sviluppato una certa attitudine artistica che aveva portato alla ribalta quel posto.  
Quando Grantaire era arrivato barcollando, col suo bagaglio di casini ma anche di talento indiscusso, il negozio stava già ingranando oltre ogni loro aspettativa, e dopo il suo ingresso, beh… Eponine stentava ancora a credere all’ agenda fitta di appuntamenti che in quel momento stava chiusa nel cassetto della scrivania. Se solo avesse potuto tranciare quei fili che la tenevano ancorata ai Thenardier… tutto sarebbe stato diverso.  
Non avrebbe più dovuto sorbirsi Babet che trottava avanti e indietro per il suo -suo! - negozio come se abitasse lì, non avrebbe più dovuto dilapidare tutto il suo guadagno nelle mani dell’essere ignobile che l’aveva generata, non avrebbe più visto lo sguardo vacuo e offuscato di Montparnasse dopo che aveva trascorso una notte a svolger qualche “lavoretto” coi i Patron Minette. Ma non poteva. E no, non era solo per la firma di suo padre sul contratto, o per il debito di Montparnasse, ma anche e soprattutto per i suoi fratelli. Per Azelma, che a quattordici anni capiva più di quanto potesse reggere, e per Gavroche, che era ancora abbastanza giovane da essere salvato. Per il resto, potevano tutti bruciare all’inferno: suo padre, sua madre, la casa e tutti gli affiliati che, durate la sua infanzia, le avevano fatto passare per zii e cugini di dubbia provenienza. Niente, oltre alla genetica, li legava a loro, ma per i suoi fratelli… era diverso. Nello sguardo perso di Azelma, nella voglia di evasione di Gavroche, lei rivedeva sé stessa. Eponine era stata sola in quell’inferno, ma non per questo avrebbero dovuto esserlo anche loro. La sua sorellina, in particolare, la preoccupava: a quell’età era così facile essere colpiti dalla prospettiva di guadagni facili, dalla droga facilmente accessibile e a basso prezzo, dalla scarica di potere che un’arma carica ti può donare. Sarebbe bastato un nonnulla, un passo falso, e il suo futuro sarebbe stato perso, sacrificato sull’altare della meschinità made in Thenardier. No, non l’avrebbe permesso.  
Ed eccola lì: le tasche interne della felpa piene dell’incasso della giornata, gli occhiali da sole inforcati nonostante l’orario, per dissimilare sia le occhiaie che le occhiatacce che avrebbe tirato a destra e a manca, e una pistola nella borsa.  
«Bang!» stillò una voce infantile, nell’istante stesso in cui lei varcava l’ingresso del giardino di casa Thenardier «Bang! Bang! Sei morta, traditrice!». Una zazzera bionda spuntò con un salto da dietro il vecchio divano sfondato, brandendo un bastone ricurvo vagamente somigliante a una vecchia pistola settecentesca. Eponine si portò le mani al petto nel tentativo di impedire a un’immaginaria ferita di dissanguarla: «Oh, no! Perché mi fai questo, fratello mio?».  
«Dovevi tornare per le otto! Hai tradito il codice dei guerrieri! La pena è la morte!» annunciò solennemente, portando le mani infangate sui fianchi, assumendo una posa che voleva essere autorevole. Stava per ribattere a tono, quando la voce più sgradita della sua breve esistenza si levò da dietro una porta chiusa: «Eponine! Vieni qui!».  
E via che si ricomincia, cara vecchia routine.

«Forse Eponine ha ragione».  
Si stava rollando una sigaretta, tenendo la confezione di tabacco in bilico sulle ginocchia nude, languidamente appoggiato ai cuscini del letto. Jehan mugugnò, il cervello ancora offuscato dall’orgasmo, e rigirò il viso sul cuscino, in modo da poter guardare il compagno: nudo, bellissimo e eccitante, mentre passava la lingua sulla cartina per sigillare il tabacco. Gli ci volle qualche secondo ad articolare una risposta.  
«Riguardo a…?» che scemo, lo sapeva benissimo a cosa alludeva.  
«Riguardo ai tuoi amici fighetti».  
«Non sono fighetti».  
«Lo sono per me».  
Sospirò – quel momento doveva pur arrivare – tirandosi sui gomiti per poterlo guardare negli occhi: «con queste premesse non andremo lontano. Ti piace Musichetta, o no?»  
«Sì ma…»  
«E vai d’accordo con Bahorel, o sbaglio?»  
«Non c’entra, lui è…»  
«Amico mio. Di tutti noi. E se piaci a lui, piacerai anche agli altri. Non preoccuparti.»  
Lui storse il naso in una smorfia infantile, sbuffando fumo dalle narici. «Non sono preoccupato.»  
«Certo che no» lo assecondò, sfilandogli la sigaretta dalle dita «stai facendo questo discorso solo per…?»  
«Per te, idiota. Sei tu che ci dovrai discutere per convincerli che non ti sto tenendo in ostaggio.»  
Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, dubbioso: «In ostaggio… in casa mia?».  
«Sai cosa intendo.» sbottò, riprendendosi la sua dose di nicotina «Ti faranno storie».  
«Se sarà, sarà un problema mio. Tu magari evita di provocarli, ecco.»  
Il ghigno che si formò sulle sue labbra tumide era tutto fuorché rassicurante, ma Jehan vi trovò ugualmente conforto: non aveva alcun potere sul comportamento che Montparnasse avrebbe deciso di tenere, così che non avrebbe potuto restarne deluso in nessun caso.  
«Andrà bene» mormorò, accoccolandosi accanto al ragazzo mentre questo spegneva la sigaretta nel posacenere che stava sul comodino appositamente per lui. Sembrò rilassarsi, o quantomeno rinunciare alla discussione, mentre gli passava un braccio attorno alle spalle e premeva il proprio corpo contro il suo, così vicino che poteva sentire l’odore dolce del suo shampoo e quello pungente del sesso. «Tu non picchiare nessuno, e vedrai che andrà bene».  
«Non te lo posso promettere».  
«Lo so».

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
Che dire, mi sono fatta un tatuaggio e questo è il risultato. Poi volevo condividere con voi il Montparnasse della mia testa: pessimo carattere ma azioni tutto sommato buone. E poi se gli si affianca Jehan, non può che migliorare.  
Più avanti sbucheranno Enjolras e Grantaire con tutto il loro drama, non temete.  
Enjoy!  
P.S. Perdonatemi eventuali errori, non ho beta e tutti i refusi sono puramente colpa mia.


End file.
